leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-24082016-20150922145420/@comment-24082016-20150927212806
@BiBoX2 I do buy 1 or 2 more mana pots on my first back, but that usually is the last time i'll ever need to purchase any kind of pot in the game. Also, those pots are moreso to allow me to harras and bait out the shields of the squishier lane opponents without worrying about my mana. Another pitfall is using heal too much. heal should be used only for disengage/kiting/baiting and followup stacking AAs if you can promise yourself at least 3 more hits or a kill. In the earlier lvl, if you have hp missing but you're HP is above 70%, then it's better to let your flash or pot do its magic and play a little conservative for a few seconds. Another situation that causes huge mana expenditure is being TOO HUNGRY to secure that large cannon minion. Sometimes your greed will cost you huge injuries, huge lane pressure, and a whole wave or two depending on how bad the enemy capitalizes. Sometimes letting that cannon minion die out, or giving your opponent freedom to farm a wave is what will allow you to dictact the flow of minion wave and ultimately the flow of your lane. I tried doing Doran's first last year, bc the "pros" did it. THen I would get behind in silly yet easily winnable matchups like vs an LB or an Irelia, just because they were able to outsustain me with their own flask purchase. So I stopped following the "pros" on that front. But all things considered, not to many pros can say they actively play Kayle. I mean, look at Probuilds. Kayle practically extinct. lol Anyways, in season 5, you would see a lot mroe pros wise up to the flask option when playing champs that needed more sustain and mana early like Azir. As long as you can last hit properly despite not having the smidget more of early AP, you'll be better off with flask. Also, a key reason for going flask is that vision really early is insanely important for a Kayle player bc thats when you're most vulnerable. Junglers who don't underestimate Kayle or want to get their top ahead for whatever reason will visit you a minimum of once within the first 5 mins. As long as you dont have boots, that can be a real issue. SO going flask and having enough left over money to secure yourself a crucial ward/pink and a pot is what will often allows you to have a good if not great early game. And I dont play midlane anymore. Ever since Riot made it their job to reduce Kayle's potential burst, I've left that lane to true bursters, who in turn will find a Kayle invaluable to their team. But if for whatever reason you feel like trolling mid. Don't buy a ward to start. just a flash, health, and 2 blue bots. First back, get urself a ward and a pink. Concerning the pathing for building a rylais, thats dependent on what you see as the biggest need. Often, the answer is some health, maybe even jsut the ruby crystal and not the whole belt. If you're team has a "proper" setup, being the mid having burst damage but maybe squishy, and having at least 1 tank not counting the supp, then you should get a little tanky stat, and be one of the people who will not only keep the carries on your team alive, but also attract attention away from them. But if you're team is doing fine without you, or if they lack damage, then get the NLR. if you want something to get everytime, the ruby crystal is good enough, then finish up Rylais however u like. Concerning vs tank, I can assure you that both Mundo and Shen hate a Rylais Kayle. You're kill pressure may seem like less if they sit under tower, but it is much more real if you find them away from a turret anywhere else on the map, even if they are ahead and tanky. In addition to that, it makes you really difficult toget kills on. Personally, after Q3, W2, and E2, I max e, then w, then q. Q will technically make you more cary damage wise, but W will allow you to work the map and teamfights better. attempted ganks on ur life will often turn into wasted time, and people who initiate teamfights but are off tanks will be given much longer surviving time even if you dont ult them, allowing them to dish out alot more or be the punching bag for a lot longer. The only champ I haven't been able to finger for a proper build order would against to keep down is Nasus. THat dog can be retardedly strong yet tanky if babysitted for early lvls. Until you can manage to get 3 items, with 1 providing some sort of shred, that game is more about farming harder than him and not giving him a free kill, or getting your team to seige towers in whaever lane he's decided to sit and force him to move elsewhere or teamfight before he gets too strong too early. I would dare say Liandrys is a neccesity, but I wouldnt forgo my usual build order of nashors then rylais first. If you have rylias, and he withers you, you start off slowing him down with your AAs slows, and then when wither is in its most intense last 2 seconds and your AAs feels really slow, you blast him with a Q. I also tend to have merc treads, but some people prefer more damage oriented boots despite Kayle's only helples state is a lockdowned state. As the game goes on and you get items, you're ability to play around and against him will become really obvious.